Loopy
Loopy is a blue-coloured character from Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games, who starred in the Let the Training Begin trailer. His name and gender had been revealed by the [https://www.facebook.com/1503767876548269/posts/1513045445620512 Dumb Ways to Die App page from Facebook.] History As revealed on the shop page, Loopy's childhood was mostly spent alone in the house, with only the television as company. He was exposed to the sports stars receiving attention and glory, and hence he was convinced he could achieve what the stars could do. Loopy, however, wasn't really talented and coordinated enough, and hence he frequently ends up in multiple injuries. Personality As revealed on the Dumb Ways to Die App page from Facebook, Loopy is upbeat and enthusiastic and likes to think he could likely succeed in sports, and hence tends to overestimate and push himself really hard. However, Loopy is somehow awkward, and extremely accident prone, tending to get injuries in dumbest ways possible – this is evident in the first trailer for the games. Trailers Let the Training Begin In the trailer, Loopy was the character who watched a javelin fly but he ends up impaled in the eye with a javelin, and later on, hit in the crotch with the hammer and chain. Sprint Training Loopy is seen racing against a live action human, both on the treadmills. In an attempt to either speed up the treadmill to catch up, or to steady himself by grabbing the rails, he fails by tripping over and splatters. Leg Training Loopy is seen seated in a leg weights machine, as his live action trainer fits weights to it. With regards to Loopy's enthusiasm that he could successfully complete the leg training, the weights prove too much for Loopy, and he predictably suffers a messy death as the machine closes in on him. His messy death is reminiscent to Numskull when her head explodes; the eyeballs are different. Spin Class Loopy and another live action human are competing against each other on exercise bikes. Loopy appears smitten by the live action human, and decides to try cycling without his hands gripping the handlebars. He loses his balance and has his foot caught in the pedals, much to the shocked reaction of the human beside him. Weight Training As a live action human is working out with dumbells, Loopy approaches a bench press and tries to lift a full set of weights by himself. However, he struggles as the weights cave in, and as the bar decapitates him, his head explodes into a mess. Again, his death is reminiscent to Numskull, all the way down to Loopy's eyeballs. See videos and screenshots of trailers in Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games/Promotion article. Loopy/Trivia|Trivia Loopy/Gallery|Gallery Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Male Characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Sports Trio Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters ran over by a train Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Characters not in the video Category:Characters who kill another Category:Characters that lost their head Category:Characters with Headgears